


Don't Get Your Cloak in a Twist

by shallowness



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Tony finds out something shocking about Stephen’s romantic past. (Crack! More notes at the bottom.)





	Don't Get Your Cloak in a Twist

Despite being technically her host and in a room full of people, most of whom are between them, Tony is glowering down at Edna Mode, wondering why Pepper invited her. (The answer is it's a charity auction, where some of Edna’s outfits are to be sold. Pepper knows that everybody will bid higher on Edna’s clothes if the designer herself is in the room to glare at them if she’s not satisfied with the amount.) Tony remembers every word of Mode’s's critique of the Mark VII suit. They stung, okay?

(It also stung that her firewalls were as good they were when he tried to pay her back. She's a clothes designer. For supers, but still.)

Mode tilts her head and rolls her eyes at him, before strutting away to find a place to smoke. Something someone said around him about the health hazards of smoking on comes to Tony's mind.

He then spins around.

"Were you hiding behind me?"

"No," Stephen Strange replies, as if Tony has said something ridiculous. (Strange is there because the charity in question is a hospital, and possibly because Pepper told him Christine Palmer would be attending when she invited him.)

"You were hiding behind me. Now what could cause you to do that?" Tony reviews the timing and realizes the Sorcerer Supreme scuttled behind him when Edna Mode came into the room, talking over some reality TV show star.

Tony's jaw drops in surprise and then comes right back up so he can grin in glee.

"Edna Mode. You were hiding from Edna Mode."

"I was not. There was a-a-"

"Disturbance in the force? Pfft." Tony waves his hand dismissively. "What did she do to you? Offer to design—no, you're blushing! Wait, were you and that overconfident hack banging?"

"No," Stephen mumbles in a voice that means the opposite.

Tony cackles. This is beautiful.

"Don't tell me, there was a lot of alcohol involved. Well, I can understand you avoiding her after something like that—" He notices how the Cloak of Levitation has wrapped itself protectively around Strange.

Strange sees him staring. "You've heard her on the subject of capes."

"Ah, yes. Well, instead of your next act being opening a portal to avoid her, let me take you to the bar. I'm going to need a drink when you spill all the gory details."

(Tony being Tony, it had never occurred to him that Edna wasn’t rolling her eyes at him.)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt ‘Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stephen Strange/Any+Any, someone is shocked to find out just WHO Stephen got mixed up with romantically, they'd never have expected him with THEM.’ at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)


End file.
